


Whiskey Sours are a Girl's Best Friend

by presentpathos



Category: She Keeps Me Warm - Mary Lambert (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two thirty am when her phone quacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Sours are a Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calvinahobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/gifts).



At 1am, just as she’s seconds away from finally falling asleep her phone roars like a lion, a leftover prank from last week’s board game afternoon. Groaning to herself she stares bleary-eyed at the screen trying to parse meaning from the badly scrambled letters.

 _What r youu doing tmrwo?_

_Brunch, work, beers with my sister and her bf._

The reply came faster than she thought, given the hour Mary had last messaged her. 

_Blow it off. Come with me to park, eat ice cream._

Sarah looked at her phone. Her day could go that way. Matt owed her a shift at work, the girls would understand about brunch, Jessica would just blame the true fact that Sarah hated her new boyfriend for blowing them off. She could just go, spend the day with Mary, it would be great. 

_Can't. Have to go to work. Must. Need $$._

_:(_ was the immediate response.

_Tomorrow? Free all day._

Sarah waited, drinking coffee, staring at the screen as the milliseconds grew to half seconds grew to whole seconds, ten seconds, twenty seconds, a full half minute. 

_KK. Meet me at College. Will go to Market._

_Deal._

Sarah tucked her phone away again, rolled over and fell asleep, a smile curved on her lips. 

Mary tucked away her phone and turned back to the girls and the whiskey sours they had just ordered. 

"What was that?" Jamie playfully jabbed her wrist with a fork. "You setting up a booty call while I'm sitting right here?"

Mary laughed loud and long, "Never. I leave all my booty call arranging for when you have your back turned." She smiled wide as she took a drink. "I wanted to see if Sarah wanted to go out for ice cream tomorrow."

Emily and Jamie shared a knowing look and a simultaneous "Ooooooh."

"Ice cream eh? You must really like this girl."

"She's alright, I mean, it's just ice cream? She's cool to hang out with."

"Yeah, so much fun you're going to take her out for ice cream? What the hell kind of grown up just takes a woman out for ice cream as a date?"

"It's not a date. It's just ice cream."

"It's the third time you've hung out with her this month. We've been talking about it, and we think you probably like this girl a lot and you should just ask her out on a real date."

"The kind with entertainment that costs money and dinner at a restaurant with cloth napkins and more than two wines on the list."

"In other words, not ice cream and a few hours playing darts and getting tipsy."

"That's right, we heard about that."

"You guys are such bitches."

"We just have your best interests in mind Mare. You haven't dated anyone since forever. Megan thinks you're still heartbroken about Kate."

"I know you though, and it's not Kate that's the problem, I've known you for 10 years and Kate's just another in a long line of women you sleep who you don't really like that much."

"But you really like this girl don't you? And you're afraid of fucking it up so much that you won't take the chance at all will you? Because you're a big, drunk chickenshit."

“Man, you guys suck. We’re just going out for ice cream and you can both stick it up your ass. I like hanging out with her, no pressure, no expectations. Why ruin a good thing?”

“Because the good thing could get even better dumbass.”

“Ugh, just because you too idiots are delerious, doens’t mean we all have to want to rub junk with every girl we meet. Anyway,” she stopped talking to slug back the rest of her drink, “I’m out. I’ll see you on Monday right? For the thing at Sweaty Betty’s?”

“Yeah yeah. Candyass.”

It’s going on two thirty when Sarah’s phone rings again. The sound of a duck quacking penetrates her dream before her brain tunes into the noise and jerks her awake. She grabs the phone and answers without looking.

“What?!” 

“Sarah?”

Mary’s voice does this thing, after exactly four beers where her voice gets just a little too loud, not aggressive, not unpleasant, just...loud like she wants everyone to know her and pay attention to her. Turns out she does it on the phone too.

“Mary? Are you alright?” Sarah’s brain, still struggling with what the hell is happening goes immediately to emergency.

“What?

“It’s like,” she pauses “two thirty? Why are you calling me?”

There’s a pause that goes on...and on. Sarah begins to think Mary has forgotten she’s there. 

“I want to take you on a date.” She announces abruptly. 

“Yeah, you messaged me earlier, ice cream, tomorrow afternoon. I already said yes.” 

“No, like, a date date. With food and stuff and like, cloth napkins.”

“I don’t,” Sarah sighs and runs her hand over her face, trying to rub the fatigue away. “you called me at 2:30 to ask me on a date we’re already kind of going on?”

“No, no. Ice cream is a sneaky date, it’s like, a date without really being a date. We probably won’t kiss at the end or anything. I want to take you on a fancy date where I will definitely, maybe get to kiss you at the end.”

“Oh, so you think I’m the kind of woman who will put out at the prospect of cloth napkins and the latest from the Coen brothers eh?”

“What? No. What? Shit, that’s not what I meant. I’m kinda a little drunk maybe? Emily and Jamie want to go to this thing and there were super cheap whiskey drinks and I had some. Shit. I gotta go. Hold on.”

The call ended abruptly and Sarah sat in bed, staring at it, wondering if the entire exchange had been a weird dream. It could have been, Mary had featured in more than one recently, some of them way weirder than this.

Suddenly her phone rang again. 

“Mary?”

“Yeah, hey. That didn’t go so well. I was on the subway. Do you want to go on a date with me? Next Saturday? I really want to take you on a date. Many dates. Lots and lots of dates. What’d you say?”

“Can we still get ice cream tomorrow? I already called in to work. I was really looking forward to it.”

“Shit yeah. All the ice cream. Your name is on it.”

"Okay. We can do on a "date" date. Nerd."


End file.
